Naruto play
by Socho's pen
Summary: Sasuke is now a knight who wants revenge against the evil queen haku for killing his family. With fox monsters stupid trolls and a gang leader named Shanari can he defeat her and restore the peace era? Companions: Konohamaru, Lee, gai and such. FUNNY STUF


The play

Cast members 

Sasuke: the knight.

Naruto: The fox monster

Sakura: The Queen.

Ino: The twin princess.

Temari: The other twin princess.

Shanari ( a new character): The Female warrior

Lee: The Evil idiot.

Haku: The evil sorceress

Kiba: The Dragon tamer.

Gai: The loyal maid.

Konohamaru The Knight's apprentice.

Alex(me): The Narrator/ talking sword.

Nicole(a friend): The Prophet angel.

Once upon a time in a magical Kingdom oh so near there was a set of Princesses and a queen who had all the power in the world. Everyone loved them and obeyed their every command. That was in the Peace era before the Locklords attacked this Beautiful Kingdom. The Twin Princesses were separated and caged in large steel bars. The Kingdome became a fiery desolate place where the Evil sorceress Haku ruled. She(haha) was oh so powerful and all the people in the nearby villages feared her and hated her. Yet she still had an evil smile upon her face at the end of each day. The Death era continued for two more years until the prophet angel Nicole foretold of a Knight that would rescue the princesses and save the Queen. Knowing that The Prophet angels words are possible the truth Haku got scared and ordered more warriors to her side. Any villagers that rebelled, was to be cremated on the spot. So thus the Hope era came and this is where the story takes place now.

Sasuke Uhicha was sitting on the steps of an old house that was destroyed. Sadly he hung his head between his knees. Haku had her minions to destroy the family's house because they weren't able to pay their taxes.

Sasuke: How could I let this happen? I was supposed to protect them.

Sasuke's parents also had to pay for the tax price with their lives. He felt terrible that he couldn't do anything about it. He didn't see a purpose in his life now. Sure he used to want to become a powerful knight and he was good with a sword, which he didn't have one of his own yet.

Sasuke grieved for the loss of his parents everyday. None of the villagers seemed to care about the tragedy so Sasuke kept to himself a lot. He especially hated Haku the sorceress for taking his parents from him.

Sasuke looked up and saw the same annoying kid who came up to him every day to ask if he would train him. His name was Konohamaru and he was the 15 just like Sasuke.

Konohamaru: **Sasuke hey! So what do you say? Please teach me to be a good knight! You're the only one who can. All the others suck.**

Sasuke didn't want to be bothered by this runt again today. Frankly he hated this kid.

Sasuke:** Go away **Konohamaru** . I don't to be annoyed by you today.**

Konohamaru frowned and sat down beside Sasuke.

Konohamaru:** Man, are you going to stay all depressed? You can't change the past.**

Sasuke:** Shut-up **Konohamaru**! I now that. Why don't you just leave me alone?**

Konohamaru rolled his eyes and got up to leave. Sasuke continued to mope.

Konohamaru:** You've changed Sasuke. You no longer care about anyone or anything. You're just too lazy to do anything about what happened. See you later Sasuke.**

Sasuke gave him a half-hearted glare as he left. Sasuke sighed and took one last look at his old house before he left.

Still feeling lousy he headed over to the main part of the village. The place was crowed because that's where all the markets were. Sasuke had some leftover gold coins from a recent errand he did for a church paster. He went to look at the food shop. People shoved past him without apologizing. Big red apples were now being sold since they were ripe now. Sasuke chose an apple and paid for it at the counter. Sasuke was just about to bite into the apple when a girl snatched it from his hands and ran off with it.

Sasuke:** Hey! Thief, come back here!**

Sasuke ran after the girl who had a five-yard lead on him. She was fast and so was Sasuke. People got out of their way as they ran.

Sasuke:** I said stop! Fine now your mine thief!**

Sasuke went up to top speed and started to catch up to the thief. She darted down an alley and back into the major part of time hoping to lose him. Sasuke was smart and saw through this. He was now a couple feet from her now. He got closer and closer. Then finally he tackled the girl to the ground. She went down hard underneath him. Dust and dirt flew up into the air causing a huge dust cloud around them. The girl peeped her head out from under Sasuke

The Thief:** Cheap guy can't spare an apple how pathetic.**

Sasuke rapped her over the head with his fist. She grunted with annoyance more than pain wise.

Sasuke:** You know I hate thieves. Stealing from everyone just to keep up his or her lazy life.**

Thief:** You don't know anything about me. You rich folk are the lazy ones. I have to work everyday to earn my bread.**

Sasuke:** I hardly consider stealing work.**

She shoved Sasuke off her and didn't appear to want to make a run for it again. She just merely crossed her arms and scowled at him.

Thief:** I wasn't always like this. I had a life and a family who cared about me…. name's Shanari Deotsu.**

Sasuke scratched the back of his head causally.

Sasuke:** I'm Sasuke Uhicha. I want my apple you know.**

Shanari smirked a little bit.

Shanari:** Even if I **_lick_** it first?**

Sasuke gave her an I-dare-you-to-try look. Shanari tossed him the apple and stood up to stretch her aching muscles. She was pretty tall and had shoulder length black. She also had light purple jewel like eyes, equipped with the sparkling effect. She wore light blue jean shorts with a white T-shirt with the Deotsu sign at the V of her shirt.

Shanari:** Got anything you have to do today?**

Sasuke gave her a confused look.

Sasuke:** No… why?**

Shanari gave him a small smile.

Shanari:** Come on. I want to show you the place I hang out at.**

Sasuke:** What kind of place?**

Shanari:** Aw I don't want to ruin the surprise so follow me and try and keep up.**

Sasuke smirk and followed her through the crowds of people and out of the major part of town.

Shanari led him to a junkyard basically. There were all kinds of things in that junkyard.

Sasuke:** You hang out in a junkyard?**

Shanari took that question offensively. She put her hands on her hips and gave him a look.

Shanari:** Not everyone can afford **_normal_** places to go to. Anyways my gang and me hang out here a lot.**

Sasuke flinched at the word 'gang'.

Sasuke:** You mean you're in the Dijiro gang, the biggest gang in the kingdom?**

This time Shanari took this as a compliment. She smiled proudly.

Shanari:** Actually I'm the head of the gang. I'm the boss.**

Sasuke suddenly felt like chasing her earlier was a bad idea and he just got luck she didn't whip out the pipes and chains.

Shanari:** You're thinking about the gang stereotype aren't you? You're mommy and daddy probably warned you to stay away from us didn't they? Hm, well if you're a wuss then leave.**

Shanari was trying to manipulate him and it worked perfectly.

Sasuke:** I'm not afraid of your gang. I'm training to become a powerful knight so your gang is child's play.**

Shanari had a glimmer in her eyes now. Her eyes were now a dark purple.

Shanari:** All right then. Meet my 'buddies.'**

About fifteen people came out of the shadows to surround them. Shanari was grinning from ear to ear. Sasuke felt a chill run down his spine, as the gang members got closer to them. One member had a bat in his hand. Then all of the darkness left, everyone began smiling and laughing, and greeting each other. Sasuke turned to mush and formed a small puddle.

Shanari:** Hey is that the new baseball bat? Oh my god I've always wanted this! Thanks you guys!**

(Turns to what's left of Sasuke) **What the heck happened to you? Oh you thought…. Hahaha!**

Everyone laughed again, this time at Sasuke with the over-sized imagination. Shanari slapped him on the back.

Shanari:** You really shouldn't believe everything you hear unless it is something about me being the best looking gang boss ever then your fine. Hahaha.**

Sasuke:** I'll try to remember that next time the most powerful gang in the kingdom surrounds me.** (There was sarcasm in his voice)

Shanari coughed to get everyone's attention.

Shanari:** Everyone, this is Sasuke Uhicha. He is with me so I'm sorry to say you can't beat him to a pulp until you find him alone in a dark alley.**

Sasuke: **WHAT?**

Shanari laughed again.

Shanari: I** was just kidding Sasuke. Lighten up**.

Sasuke relaxed and he let himself be introduced by the members of the Dijiro gang.

The daylight hours seemed to dissolve away while having fun. It was sundown and Sasuke was to head over to his Cousin's house for the night.

Shanari waved to him and she told him she'd talk to him the next day.

Miko: **SASUKE! You missed dinner how could you be so irresponsible! Do you know what time it is? Almost 8 o clock! Your lucky I even feed you!**

Sasuke just ignored her blabbering and sat down to eat the meal Miko had made. She was his cousin from his father's side of the family. She was 20 years old and her mother, Sasuke's aunt works as a made at Jade's castle. Since Sasuke now has no home he has to obey his overly bossy cousin.

Miko: **You visited the house again. Look I know you're all bummed and------------" **

Sasuke got up from the table and tossed his plate in the sink.

Sasuke: **I'm going to bed. Good night Miko**. (There was a hint of anger in his voice.)

Sasuke went up the stairs and up into the spare room Miko had. He plopped down onto the old mattress. He pulled off his shoes and covered himself in the cotton blanket that reached only to his ankles. He sighed and stared out the window thinking about his parents. His mother looked just like him. They had the same jet-black hair with the touch of navy blue to give it that shine look. She always had a kind look in her eyes when she spoke, even when she was upset or scared.

Now his father and he had the same tough nature. They both loved to work hard and to complete the job. Sasuke had his own traits though; he preferred to show no emotion because he figured emotions show your weakness.

The sky was now dark with only the stars as a nightlight. A dark cloud covered the moon. Sasuke shut the curtains and drifted off to sleep.

Miko:** Wake up Sasuke! **(Cheerfully smiles.) **The sun's up so you need to get up. Plus I made fried eggs.**

Sasuke: **Ugh… must sleep more.**

He rolled around to his other side to ignore Miko's wake up call. A blood vessel nearly popped out of her head in anger.

She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up to snarling face.

Miko:** Listen Uhicha! I ain't playing games. When I say **_get up_** I mean get the hell up!**

Sasuke was defiantly awake now. She dropped him and he lazily went down the stairs to the kitchen. Eggs were neatly put on two plates, two on each. Miko quickly got cheerful again.

Miko:** Well eat up Sasuke because you're going to need your strength today.**

Sasuke gulped down a bite of an egg yoke and had a bad feeling.

Sasuke:** What's going on today that I don't know of.**

Miko just smiled and poured some milk into their glasses and sat down.

Munch, munch swallow.

Miko: **The sorceress has proposed a task.**

Sasuke hated even the mere mention of the sorceress. He knew Miko had something planned and it would probably end up having her get a cash prize.

Sasuke: **I don't really care. Pass me the pepper.**

Slides salt shaker.

Miko:** Now, now Sasuke hear me out. Down get you back all arched up. You see the sorceress says she needs an extra set of hands around the castle.**

Sasuke: **No way Miko. I hate the sorceress and I'd end up murdering her.**

Miko: **You won't come into contact with the sorceress at all. She just needs someone to stay at the castle for the night shift. A few guards were killed the other night and now she needs someone strong to guard an item or some sort. Plus She's giving away ten percent of the guard's weight in gold so eat up!**

Sasuke got angry and slammed his fist onto the table making the plates shake.

Sasuke:** I told you! I'm not doing it so this conversation is done!**

Shoving the last bit of fried egg into his mouth he stormed out of the house in rage.

Miko sighed and nibbled on the white part of the egg.

Sasuke didn't care where he was going just as long as he got away from his uncaring cousin. She didn't even realize how much he hated the sorceress for slaying his parents just because she didn't get her precious tax gold. It made his blood boil just to see her face on signs declaring her dictatorship. He found himself passing by the Old knight school that was closed because the sorceress didn't want any more knights around. "Endangered the village." She told the town. That was a lie.

Konohamaru:** Sasuke? What are you doing over here?**

He scowled at Binkru.

Sasuke:** You seem to make this a daily ritual. The answer is still 'no'.**

Konohamaru sulked a little bit before answering him.

Konohamaru:** You seem extra angry today. What happened, did you look in the mirror?**

Sasuke had enough of Konohamaru so he tossed him into a waste bin that an old shopkeeper was using to throw away rotten fruits and vegetables. Sasuke watched as the woman swatted at him with a broom. He continued to walk on through the village until he got to a lake. It was small but beautiful. It sparkled as the sun hit the tiny ripples. Sasuke sat down on a small boulder and stared at the lake.

The lake was in the village's area but Jade owned this lake. If anyone were caught swimming in the lake she'd allow sea snakes to attack the person and kill him or her. Yes Haku is a pretty mean person. Mean with power no one can match.

Sasuke held a small flat stone in his hands and then chucked it across the lake. It skipped 10 times before it plopped down into the deep part of the lake.

There is a myth that a small dragon sleeps at the center of the lake. It was never found. Some villagers still believe that the Lake dragon is still there, claiming what is his. Sasuke didn't believe it was real.

Sasuke felt something skim across his back and then it touched his cheekbone.

He quickly shot his hand around to grab the thing, but it wasn't behind him anymore.

Shanari:** Boo! **

Sasuke jumped and fell off the boulder. With a loud splash he went into the water headfirst.

Shanari couldn't help but giggle.

Shanari:** Sorry there Sasuke I had no clue you were here.**

Sasuke:** Oh you are such a liar Shanari. **

She helped him up out of the water and she laughed at him again.

Shanari:** It's a shame that someone so horrible can own a lake like this. You know what. I bet she's ugly.**

Inside Haku's castle…

**Haku: AAAAAH! Did someone call me ugly! NO! Must… increase… taxes!**

A man walks in. He appears to be one of the few guards left.

Haku:** Am I ugly? Tell me I'm not ugly!**

She was now in the guard's face.

Guard:** Well…**

Anger rose to Haku's face as each second of 'well…' went by.

With a quick slash of her staff the man was killed and blood pooled at her feet.

Haku:** I AM PRETTY! Bwahaha! **

Back to Shanari and Sasuke…

Sasuke:** yeah it's a real shame.**

Shanari, being a girl, knew there was something wrong with Sasuke. It's a girl sense we have.

Shanari:** What's got you all gloomy? **

There was silence as they stared at each other.

Shanari:**Oh that's right. You're always this moody.**

Sasuke turned away from Shanari.

Shanari defiantly knew something was up.

She nudged him on the shoulder a little bit.

Shanari:** Hey, come on Uchiha; tell me what's wrong.**

Sasuke didn't reply but just got up and left. Shanari watched him walk off.

Shanari:** men…**

Sasuke didn't walk off very far. He just stood in one spot staring at the ground.

Sasuke:** Why did they have to die? How come I couldn't protect them? God I feel so pathetic.**

Shanari: **It would help if you just talked about it. Who died?**

She was standing beside him now. Her hair blew in front of her face.

Sasuke: **Two months ago I was with my parents just talking. I had said that I was going to be the best knight ever. My parents smiled and told me I would become whatever I put my mind to. I was happy then. Then when Haku put up a higher tax my poor parents couldn't afford it. So…Haku sent her minions to destroy my home and to kill my family. I was supposed to die with them but they insisted that I hide and not to show my face until all was safe. I refused at first but my father forced me back, and that was the last I ever saw of them. Now my stupid cousin Miko is trying to force me into giving up being a knight and to work in Jade's castle as a guard. Of course there is a gold reward. I'd NEVER work for the very person who murdered my parents.**

Shanari was speechless. How could she make him feel better? Nothing she said would make his life seem better. Sure, ever since her parents ran off cause money was tight and they couldn't afford her, she had been in a group of gang members who were her family now. But Sasuke had no family members who treated him like family. He was stripped of his mother and father just when things in his life were going well. Shanari felt horrible for not appreciating her life better since there were others that had it way worse than her.

Shanari: **… I… I'm sorry Sasuke. I wish I were able to make you feel better. But I can't**

She got up and walked away.

Sasuke:** Don't.**

Shanari looked back at him.

Shanari: **What do you mean? **

Sasuke paused a little before continuing.

Sasuke:** Don't feel sorry for me. I don't need anymore pity cause I get it from everyone in this town. I don't need a friend telling me sorry.**

Shanari didn't know what to say again. So she smiled a little bit.

Shanari: **Deal. So you consider me as your friend? I'm your **_best buddy_

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Shanari continued to tease him.

She then tackled him playfully.

Shanari:** Haha! Is my best buddy tough? Huh? Are you Mr. Knight? Haha!**

Sasuke easily shoved her off him and was on his feet in a flash. Shanari continued to laugh until a boy covered in rotten fruit walked up to Sasuke.

Shanari: **Who's the fruit boy Sasuke? You know him?**

Sasuke scowled.

Sasuke: **Unfortunately I do know this idiot. **Konohamaru** what are you doing here?**

Konohamaru looked around to Shanari and smirked.

Konohamaru:** Ohhh, I'll just leave you and your **_girlfriend_** alone. **

Sasuke turned red while Shanari laughed.

Shanari: **I'm not his girlfriend, Haha.**

Sasuke covered his face with his hand.

Konohamaru:** Anyways… please Sasuke, please? **

Again Sasuke scowled

Sasuke:** For the last time----!**

Shanari:** What? Sasuke what is he begging about?**

Sasuke:** It's nothing Shanari. **Konohamaru** I swear, I'll kill you if you don't go away.**

Konohamaru ignored Sasuke's threat.

Konohamaru: **I've been asking him to train me in knight skills but he won't say yes. You're a girl… convince him to say yes. Please, please!**

Sasuke: **Training you is the most**

Shanari: **Wonderful idea ever!**

Sasuke gave a 'what the heck?' look.

She just smiled.

Shanari:** I think it would be cool to have an apprentice so why don't you like the idea Sasuke?**

Sasuke: **Because I'm not you and do you even know how annoying this guy is? Training him would be a waste of my life. That's how long it would take to train this idiot. My answer is no.**

Shanari got irritated.

Shanari: **You'll train him or else.**

Sasuke saw the look of anger her eyes.

Sasuke: **Or else what?**

Shanari lunged at him and pinned him to the ground

Sasuke: **Pl-ease. You've got to do better than that**.

Then Shanari grabbed a hold of his right arm and pulled it into a chicken wing form.

Sasuke grunted in pain.

Shanari: **what's your answer now?**

She was doing the smirking now.

Sasuke tried to move but it was no good.

Sasuke: **Hmm, My answer is… never!**

He then rolled over so now he was on top of her. She then grabbed a hold of his neck to get him off. He flipped her over his head and she now lay on her back again.

She was down.

Sasuke: **No, that's my answer. Haha.**

Shanari then got an evil idea.

Shanari: **Ow! My arm I think it's sprained! Ow, god it hurts Sasuke!**

Panic rose to Sasuke's eyes as he kneeled down beside her to see if she was ok.

Shanari held up her arm to let him see her injury.

As he looked over her arm she grinned evilly and hit him over the head with her other arm.

He went down hard.

Shanari:** I think you hot yourself a mentor **Konohamaru**. Haha now who's laughing Uchiha?**

Konohamaru: **You got you butt kicked by a girl! I don't think you'd be a very good mentor now. Haha!**

**By the way what's your name?**

Shanari:** I'm Shanari Deotsu the leader of the Dijiro Gang.**

Konohamaru's jaw dropped.

Konohamaru:** Ok then you weren't beaten any normal girl so you're off the hook **_Mentor._

Sasuke just groaned and got up with Shanari's help.

Shanari: **Yeah you got whipped! Haha.**

While she was laughing Sasuke hooked his left am around her left arm and then hooked his right arm around hers. Now she was in a weak position. He had her in a headlock.

Sasuke: **Don't underestimate me girl. My answer is still yes but I just wanted to make sure you didn't get the idea that you're stronger than me.**

Shanari giggled a little bit.

He gave her an odd look.

Shanari: **Oh, so this is about pride now eh? You're not all that. I could easily beat you now.**

Sasuke: **I see through your bluff Shanari so give up.**

Konohamaru: **Do you guys really have to do this? I mean you're both strong so…"**

Shanari and Sasuke grinned.

Sasuke and Shanari: **of course.**

With that said Shanari flipped Sasuke over her head and lightly stepped on him.

Shanari: **Don't underestimate **_me_**, boy. Haha!**

Sasuke: **ok, ok you win Shanari just stop throwing me around cause I'm gonna be sore.**

Shanari made a pout face and Binkru laughed.

Sasuke: **I have a feeling hanging out with you guys is going to be bad for my health.**

They just laughed at him as they walked into the village.  
The laughing came to a halt when a group of people stood in front of them with pipes and chains in their hands.

Shanari: **Uh-oh, not those guys. Oh, hey they got new pipes. Hmm, looks as if they're made of steel. Nice.**

Sasuke: **Do you mind telling us who these guys are?**

Shanari had a serious look on her face.

Shanari:** They are from the Hinda Gang. Along with my rival.**

A boy stepped forward with two gang members at his side.

The boy:** My, my, is it not Shanari Deotsu. I'd usually say pleased to meet you but in this case I'm not.**

Shanari closed her fists tightly.

Shanari: **I thought I told you to stay away from me or I'll beat the crap outta you, you traitor.**

Sasuke: **Shanari who is this guy?**

She paused before speaking again.

Shanari: **His name is.**

The boy: **I am Neji Hyuuga. No I am not from this gang but just their friend. I could be your friend too if you'd simply put this girl out of her misery.**

Shanari: **Sasuke don't you listen to him. He's Jade's assistant and he will do anything to stop people like you and me.**

Neji: **You make it seem like a bad thing. Haha.**

Shanari got angry again.

Sasuke: **I don't care who you are but you had better leave or I'll… uh yeah.**

The Hinda gang just laughed.

Neji: **You see we just got orders to eliminate you Shanari but I guess I few extra lives won't be missed.**

Konohamaru flinched as his eyes went to him.

Shanari laughed darkly.

Neji gave her a confused look.

Shanari:** Hey Hinda gang you do realize this idiot is ordered to take out any gangs so when he's done with your service he'll hire guards to come and kill you. Plus The Dijiro gang has made peace with yours so teaming up with him will only hurt you. Maybe me, so don't side with that guy.**

The Hinda gang took Shanari's words into consideration.

Shanari smirked as the gang surrounded Neji

Shanari: **Hahaha, Neji you'll always lose cause you are an idiot! Hinda gang I don't care what you do to him. Let's go guys.**

Sasuke was a little confused about the whole situation but he just continued to walk home without saying a thing.

Shanari: **Hey Sasuke?**

Sasuke: **yeah what is it Shanari?**

Shanari: **You know if things go bad again at your place my gang will gladly allow you to stay at our place. Just so you know.**

Sasuke shook his head a little.

Sasuke: **I'll be fine Shanari. Good night.**

Shanari: **Good night then.**

Then they both parted and when to their homes for the night.

Miko didn't say anything to Sasuke that night either to his relief.

When Sasuke awoke the next night he was laying on the streets and all of his belongings were scattered.

Sasuke: **What the heck happened?**

He sat up and looked back at his house, Miko's house.

Miko was standing at the front door eating a muffin.

Sasuke: **Miko! What's the meaning of this?**

Miko: **I've tried being nice to you Sasuke but now I have no other choice. You either get rich off of selling garbage or whatever homeless people do, or you go and work as a guard in Haku's castle. Only one option will give you a home and a meal everyday. **

Sasuke: **The first one?**

Miko: **Don't get smart with me Uchiha! You'll do as I say or die out on these miserable streets!**

Sasuke: **Listen to my words… I'll NEVER, EVER work for that evil hag!**

Again Haku freaks out. "**I'm… a… hag… NOOOOOOO!**

Sasuke angrily slammed his fist down on the pavement causing blood to form on his scratched up fist. Sasuke never wanted to work in that castle but Miko was giving him no other choice.

Sasuke:** It's not fair! All I wanted to do was stay away from that witch and I'm not even allowed to do that! God what am I going to do!**

Sasuke felt a presence behind him. He turned around and saw a man. He had on the Dijiro type of clothes. There was no anger in the man's eyes but sadness.

Sasuke: **You're from the Dijiro gang aren't you? Eh what's the matter?**

Gang member: **It's Shanari… she's been kidnapped! Haku took her in the night while our guard was down. She says that Shanari's head will be cut clean off if she doesn't tell where our gang is. Shanari would never betray us even if her life were on the line. That's why she's in danger; please we need you to go after her! I would if I was strong enough. (Tears formed in the man's eyes.) She's like my family. We all can't lose her.**

Sasuke may not have known Shanari enough to actually cry like this man but he felt sorry for his new friend. At the same time he did not want to go to that castle at any costs.

Sasuke: **I can't save her, plus there's no way I'm going to go anywhere near that castle. You'll have to search for someone stronger.**

Gang member: **(glares.) Oh, you'll do it. I may not be stronger than you but I can guarantee I'd be able to snap a few of your bones if you don't.**

Sasuke considered his options, oh wait there are none.

Sasuke: **It seems everything forces me to go to that castle; fine I'll save the girl. You owe be though. Oh but first how will I get in? You know without dying on the spot?**

Gang member: **That's simple. Just say you are bringing all the guards pizza and they'll let you in. It always works.**

Sasuke let out a sigh and threw his suitcase across the street.

Sasuke: **All right I'm off.**

Gang member nearly killed Sasuke with a hug.

Sasuke: **Ok, ok I know you're worried but I can do it.**

Gang member: **I don't care if you die or not! I just want Shanari back safe!** **Poor, poor Shanari, fearless Shanari!**

Sasuke: **Oh thanks…**

So Sasuke headed off toward the castle and of course Konohamaru managed to find him and catch up with him. Even when Sasuke ran he still caught up.

Sasuke made sure to tell Konohamaru what happened.

Binkru:**So. You must like her if you're going to save her. Lovey-dovey!**

Sasuke got irritated and punched him. Konohamaru being a wimp and all whined about the pain for an hour. The castle is well in sight from the village but a forest surrounded it. The forest had a name. Personally I think it's kind of cute. Lifeless forest. Haha.

Anyways Sasuke had dug out his tiny pocketknife to defend him and that thing wouldn't help if they met up with a troll. Trolls were 15 tall and were all green. The cool thing is that they are stupid, really stupid. If you hold still they will think you are a tree and you can bribe them easily. Since bribing them is easy you can offend them just as quick. Their brute strength is the amazing. Only a slice to the head will kill it. In this case Sasuke will NOT be able to stop it.

Konohamaru:** How big is this forest anyways? I hope we don't meet up with trolls.**

Sasuke looked at his pathetic dagger.

Sasuke: **Yeah that would really suck. The forest isn't very bug, just 3 miles till we get to the castle doors. You got the pizza still right?**

Konohamaru smiled nervously.

Sasuke's eyelids lowered.

Sasuke: **Oh god you ate it didn't you? Jeez you're annoying. How the heck am I to train you? I'm just a regular knight trainee, so why are you always bugging me to train you?**

Konohamaru: **Because I know you are the best there is, even though I'm a few months older than you.**

Sasuke: **What does my age have to do with anything? Oh CRAP!!!!!**

A giant club swung over Sasuke's head, and he barely dodged it. To their dismay it was a big ugly troll.

Sasuke: **Quick act like a tree!**

So they both stood still as the troll searched for them. Apparently someone was teaching these trolls and it slammed it's fist into Konohamaru's stomach. He went flying into another tree and he went out cold.

Sasuke: Konohamaru!** Argh, since when did trolls figure out what's a tree and what's not? Whoa!**

The troll knocked over a tree that Sasuke was standing in front of. Sasuke took is tiny dagger and jammed it in the troll's knuckles. Blood came out but the troll felt no pain.

Sasuke: **I really need to get a good sword.**

He needed to come up with a plan. This troll might have gotten a brain boost but he's no Einstein. Maybe if Sasuke got the troll to knock over one tree it would have a domino effect. He looked around for a group of tree that would be able to do the part, and he found one.

Sasuke: **Follow me you big stupid troll.**

As Sasuke ran the troll gave chase. Sasuke ran toward one tree and stood in front of it as the troll charged at him.

WHAM! The tree crashed into another tree when the troll slammed into it. Sasuke got out just in time. More trees started to fall in a circle around the tree. Then finally the tree behind the troll hit it on the head.

Troll: **What da heck….**

The troll fell and died. Sasuke scrunched up his nose and went over to Konohamaru

Sasuke:** You alive kid?**Konohamaru** ? Fine I'll just have to-------**

Konohamaru sat straight up with wide eyes.

Konohamaru: **I'm up ma I'm up! Oh, urm, what happened to me?**

Sasuke: **The troll I killed knocked you out earlier. I'm glad you're awake **Konohamaru.

Konohamaru **Why is that?**

Sasuke:** You have to carry all our stuff. Pack mule.**

Konohamaru scowled.

Konohamaru:** I'm not a pack mule! And I am not carrying all your stuff.**

Sasuke: **If you throw it on the ground I will kill you.**

Konohamaru: **What with that tiny dagger. Please.**

Sasuke slapped him over the head and they continued through the forest.

They could now see the castle in front of them. They still had to walk up those entire insane stairs though.

Sasuke: **Good thing I brought a pack mule.**

Konohamaru: **You think you're funny don't you. Well I'm not laughing!**

Sasuke: **get moving **Konohamaru** or when we get up there finally I'll shove you back down again.**

Konohamaru: **I swear this------------!**

Sasuke had shoved him down two steps.

Sasuke: **Next time it'll be 1000 steps.**

Konohamaru rolled his eyes and they continued to walk up the stairs.

It took them twenty minutes to climb all those stairs.Konohamaru was pretty tired from carrying all their stuff.

Konohamaru:** Ok I'm done. I am not carrying this junk all the way.**

Sasuke:** That **_**junk**_** is our food and supplies. Without which we cannot survive.**

Konohamaru scowled at him.

Konohamaru:** I hate it when you're right.**

Sasuke: **Yeah, every word I speak is the complete honest truth. God made it so. **Konohamaru** you're an idiot.**

Konohamaru gave a 'ha-ha' laugh and trudged up to the giant sized doors. When Sasuke poked the door with his index finger a hateful look green toad answered the doors.

Toad dude: **What do you want?**

Konohamaru: **We have brought the queen a lovely pizza just for her.**

The toad gave them an unsure look then continued to question them.

Toad dude: **What kind of pizza?**

Sasuke: **uhh, with anchovies.**

The toad smiled greasily. The doors creaked open and the loud sound almost deafened them.

Toad dude: **The queen will thank you for her delicious gift, come in and wipe your feet.**

The two boys shrugged and wiped their feet on the seventy-foot welcome mat. They saw a long hall with silver pillars everywhere. Sasuke grimaced when he saw Haku's picture. He took note that the people here referred to her as a queen. Konohamaru nudged Sasuke and showed him a large sword locked up in several set of chairs. It had a handkerchief tied around the middle of the blade. Sasuke found that rather odd. They continued until they found the throne room.

Haku:** Halt where you stand you blasted fools! I'll burn you where you stand! Looks up from a video game Oh visitors? Goody. Why have you come?**

Konohamaruwent white when she had screamed 'Halt.' Sasuke didn't even flinch.

Sasuke:** I have come to work as your guard.**

Haku merely laughed at him.

Haku:** Haha, you couldn't even kill a fly. Why should I hire **_**you**_

Sasuke then sliced a fly in two without even looking.

Haku: **That's a start but I'm not impressed. Hm, spar with me and we'll see if you're good enough.**

Sasuke grinned wickedly. '**Now's my chance! I can kill her right here and now!' **


End file.
